


Taking a Break

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, kagerochi - Freeform, takes cute pairing and makes them lewd because i'm awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagero and Orochi meet up for tea, and get just a little bit carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savi0urdr3amer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi0urdr3amer/gifts).



> ah yes hello. i am back with more fire emblem porn. i'm not ashamed at all [breakdances] enjoy the sin, sinners

Orochi exhales somewhat sharply.

“Well then, Lady Corrin,” she says, getting up from her seating position on the cushions of her tent.

If that will be all, I’ll be taking my leave then.”

Corrin chuckles discreetly before getting up herself. Being around Orochi was oddly uplifting - a relief, to be certain, when times were as grim as they were.

“Yes, that was all. Usually you don’t seem to be so eager to go. Have somewhere to be?” she inquires, far more out of curiosity than anything.

A wide, characteristic smile opens up on Orochi’s lips.

“Caught on to me, have you? How very observant! That’s our mighty leader for you.” Orochi’s sing-song voice and casual tone vaguely reminds Corrin of the way Camilla used to talk to her when she was a teenager. “If you must know, I’m just off to have some tea with an old friend.”

“Hehe. That seems very like you, Orochi,” Corrin observes, a responding smile on her face. “Might I ask who that old friend could be?”

Orochi giggles before stepping closer in her commander’s direction. "Afraid that’s a secret, Lady Corrin,” she teases. She then leans forward and gently boops the tip of Corrin’s nose with her forefinger.

The diviner has already begun walking in the opposite direction when Corrin teases back, “You know you’ll tell me eventually!”

Orochi spins around with an intentional sway of hips before continuing on her way. 

“That we shall see~!”

 

* * *

Orochi arrives at the door flap of her tent still wearing a smile. She does so enjoy spending time with Corrin. Not only does her kindness and positivity remind her of Queen Mikoto, but there’s something decidedly comforting about having someone so pleasant for a leader when in the middle of a war.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she finds herself uncertain how to proceed. It’s not as if one can knock on the entrance of a tent, so should she just go in? It is the time agreed upon, after all…

The answer to the situation comes in the form of a familiar voice suddenly breaking the silence.

"Orochi,” it calls from behind the diviner. She jumps in place.

“Agh!” she exclaims, turning at godspeed to find herself facing a certain female ninja. “Gods, Kagero! Don’t scare me like that!!” Though Orochi is thoroughly agitated, Kagero wears her characteristic serene expression, as well as the shadow of a smile. “When did you even get here?!”

Kagero chuckles softly. “I’ve been here the entire time.”

“Yeah, right! You just wanted to scare me.”

Kagero walks around Orochi, opening up the yellow-colored fabric that serves as entrance to her tent.

“Shall we have our tea?” she invites, all but dismissing Orochi’s scolding. The diviner clicks her tongue in playful irritation.

“You’re terrible,” she mutters before following her friend into the tent. Unbeknownst to her, Kagero answers the accusation with a smile.

 

* * *

 

The two women lose the track of time over cups of herbal tea and good conversation - most of which consisting of Orochi either telling stories or gossiping - and laughing at lot, of course. The sound of Orochi’s laugh is soothing, almost therapeutic to Kagero. It had always been, but now that they were at war, it was even more so. There are times when she finds herself lost in thoughts, just taking in its sound.

Such was one of those times.

“ - You should have seen it, Kagero! She almost fell face-first in the mud!” Orochi hardly manages through her laughing. She needs a moment to catch her breath and wipe away the laugh tear that had threatened to fall from the corner of her eye. “Oh, that Felicia. I do adore her, but she really is the klutz to end them all.”

It takes Kagero a moment to realize that she is supposed to provide a response. “Heh. Yes, she is quite unique.”

Taking advantage of the brief silence, Kagero stretches her arms, turning her head to look at the walls of her tent.

“Hm, it’s gotten dark. Perhaps we should-“

When her gaze returns to Orochi, it finds her looking through her bag, then lifting from it a bottle. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Orochi responds, returning to her seat. “Grabbing some saké for us.”

_Saké?_

It doesn’t take much considering for Kagero to conclude that that is decidedly a bad idea. The two were going to be doing some serious training the following day, and it was certainly not the time to be drinking.

“Orochi, I really don’t think that’s-“

“Oh come now, Kagero. A cup or two of saké at sundown never hurt anybody.”

“Perhaps not a “regular” anybody, but we are soldiers at war, Orochi. We must not forget our-“

“We must not forget our duty, blah, blah. Yes, I know. And I haven’t forgotten. Come on, Kagero! Live a little.”

Had those words come from anyone else, Kagero would have objected further. But Orochi was the only person who could remind her, every once in a while, that duty wasn’t all there was to life. Despite it going slightly against her best judgment, Kagero sighs in defeat, giving Orochi a slight smile that tells her she has won.

Orochi diviner beams in response, pouring a cup for each of them.

“It’s alright. We’ll just have a little bit,” she reassures with a wink. Kagero nods. Surely a little bit can’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 A half hour passes. Then another. What started with “a cup or two” ended up becoming the entire bottle, and then some. Lost in even more conversation - this time revved up by the effects of the saké, the two women lose track of time and space, again.

Orochi’s cheeks are thoroughly flushed red, and there is a slight, yet noticeable slur to her speech.

“Hee hee, if only things were still so simple,” she giggles, referring to Kagero’s reminiscing of when they would sit by the brook near the river, and she would work on her drawings while Orochi examined her cards.

Then Orochi sighs deeply, carelessly letting her head flop onto Kagero’s shoulder. “You know, Kagero…I’m really glad we’re fighting together,” she muses. While normally she may have given more of a reaction, Kagero now simply accepts the affection.

Oh? Why do you say that, all of a sudden?” she asks before finishing the last of the saké in her cup.

“Well…it’s just,” Orochi moves in closer, her arm reaching around Kagero to hold her at the waist. “I get lonely. Obviously war isn’t easy on anybody. But having you around is like…Well, it’s so comforting. Somehow when you’re with me, it’s so much easier to push on despite everything…You know?”

Kagero’s hand reaches up to hold Orochi onto her shoulder, petting her hair gently. “I know. I feel the same way about you. Your smile brings light to these dark times.”

Orochi giggles again.

“Heh, there it is. That smile I like.”

 “You’re so silly, Kagero. You may have your grim image to uphold, but I can see right through it. On the inside, you’re a real softie…”

As she speaks, Orochi absentmindedly lets her fingers wander through Kagero’s body; its tips tracing featherlight lines over her clothing and bits of exposed skin.

Kagero begins to think of something to say back, but it becomes lost among the distraction of Orochi’s fingers, and the alcohol’s clouding effect on her mind.

So, without thinking, she takes Orochi’s hand, and brings it to her lips to place upon it a brief kiss.

Orochi’s cheek turns an even deeper red. When Kagero looks up, Orochi is staring straight at her. “Well? What was that for, hm?”

“I…don’t know. It seemed like an appropriate response.”

Orochi shakes her head, then cups Kagero’s cheek with her hand. “You’re weird, Kagero.”

She leans into Kagero, and their lips touch.

At first, that’s all it is. A touch of lips. As if unable to register what had happened, Kagero sits unmoving, with her eyes open and watching Orochi as she steals her kiss.

When Orochi pulls away, her expression is frustrated and incredibly flustered. “Wow. You didn’t even kiss back. You really are the worst.”

Kagero’s eyes suddenly turn intense, hungry. Her hand comes up to hold the back of Orochi’s neck. “Come back here.”

She earnestly pulls Orochi towards herself, closing the distance between them in another kiss. But this one is different. This one is purposeful, fervent. Kagero’s lips close tightly around Orochi’s, sucking on them slightly with each clash.

Though she’d been slightly unprepared, Orochi is far too taken over to object. The saké has taken away any inhibition she may have had. Both of her arms wrap around Kagero’s waist, and she boldly deepens their kiss. Their tongues meet and run over each other, over and over. Kagero is especially uninhibited when it comes to using teeth. She shamelessly captures Orochi’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it before letting it slowly slip back away.

What had begun fairly innocently soon turns into an impassioned affair, with lips urgently seeking each other, hands clutching onto hair or skin or clothing, bodies desperately trying to be closer, and frantic yet brief gasps for air.

When thoroughly kissing Orochi’s lips is no longer enough, Kagero’s hand pulls down the diviner’s lilac hair, exposing her pretty throat. Orochi gasps, shutting her eyes and giving herself to Kagero without any semblance of hesitation.

Kagero’s lips form a trail of kisses from Orochi’s, past her cheeks, her jawline, and finally to her neck. A breathy moan escapes from Orochi as Kagero plants hard, lingering kisses on the soft skin of her neck.

“ _Ah-,_ gods, Kagero,” she utters, her nails clutching the ninja’s dark hair as if for dear life. Her head was already woozy from the alcohol, but now Kagero’s ministrations have her drunk on something entirely different.

Encouraged, Kagero allows her teeth to sink into Orochi’s skin, sucking on it hard enough to bruise. She feeds on Orochi’s neck like it’s her life force, her tongue pressing onto the exposed skin.

“ _Mmh,_ Kagero…” Orochi calls again. The increasing pleasure drawn from Kagero sucking on her neck has set her inner fire alight, and she now needs to fight the urge to slip her hands inside of her clothing to ease the ache that has formed between her legs.

Once Kagero has dutifully marked the fair skin of Orochi’s neck with red-violet bruises, she moves back up to the diviner’s lips, and is met with a kiss so desperate that it steals her breath. That Orochi reciprocates her ardor with equal or even stronger intensity makes Kagero even more determined. She is deaf and blind to everything else - the only thing she knows now is Orochi, and how much she wants her.

Neither of the two is certain where this sudden yearning had come from, but there was also not much need to question it. For years, the two women had harbored a deeply suppressed desire for the other. Fighting alongside each other, as well as cooperating during their everyday tasks, had brought them closer than they had been. In the past, they were simply childhood friends who would meet occasionally, if time allowed them. But now, being soldiers in Corrin’s army, they had had the chance to re-visit and re-discover their relationship, allowing them to look at it in a whole new light.

When she feels as though she can’t take it anymore, Orochi pulls her mouth away from Kagero’s, and her hands swiftly grab the bottom of her cropped shirt, pulling it over herself and tossing it to the side.

Taking in the sight of Orochi half naked before her, Kagero forgets how to breathe. While they had been swimming together many times as young girls, Orochi removing her clothing so desperately right in front of her, _for_ her, is something else altogether.

Orochi then sits down and lifts up her knees, attempting to remove her diviner’s pants, but finds herself having trouble. Being tipsy adds another degree of difficulty to removing the piece of clothing.

"Help me out here,” she blurts out, sounding more like she is making a demand than a request. The ninja snaps out of the daze she’d been in, and crawls over Orochi to help her out of her pants. When the deed is done, she is left only in her under garments.

Taking advantage of the position she is in, Kagero leans down and begins to plant kisses all over Orochi’s body - her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, down her abdomen. Orochi leans back, her eyes closing and her head facing upwards as she sighs in delight. Kagero’s lips are soft, and each kiss only featherlight, yet they feel heavenly. Orochi’s fingers run along Kagero’s hair, holding her against her body.

“Orochi…” Kagero breathes in between kisses, pausing occasionally to gently touch her cheek to Orochi’s skin. “You’re beautiful.” Her voice is unusually husky, her arousal evident. 

Orochi bites her lip, even more blood rushing to her cheeks. She feels the effect of Kagero’s words in between her legs. Her hand reaches down to cup Kagero’s cheek and pull her up so their faces are at level.

“Kagero…Will you undress me? I mean…All the way,” Orochi asks, her eyes intense and staring deeply into Kagero’s. Kagero swallows hard, but nods in compliance, taking a deep breath before fulfilling the request.

Orochi’s bra is the first to go. Her fair skin becomes covered in goosebumps, her nipples hardening as they come into contact with the chill evening air.

Kagero becomes hypnotized by the sight of Orochi’s lovely breasts, biting her lips as if to exercise more restraint. They look so soft, so inviting, and they’re the perfect size. She would move in to touch them immediately, but then remembers that there’s still an article of clothing left on Orochi’s body. With just a hint of hesitation, she reaches for the lace-covered garment, carefully pulling it down and off.

“Orochi, you…” Kagero stammers, at a loss for words. She could shower Orochi in all the compliments in the world, but her mind is too befuddled, too clouded by raw desire. 

Orochi shushes Kagero by pressing a finger to her lips. She then cups Kagero’s cheek and pulls her toward herself.

“Touch me, Kagero.”

 And she does.

Kagero pulls Orochi over, sitting her on her lap. Orochi wraps her legs around Kagero and tangles her fingers into her hair as Kagero cups both of her breasts in her hands.

Orochi moans softly, arching her back to push her breasts onto Kagero’s touch. Kagero massages them earnestly, her knowing fingers occasionally running over Orochi’s nipples. Unable to resist their allure, Kagero leans down and buries her face in the valley of Orochi’s breasts, hoisting them up around her cheeks, as if wanting to lose herself in them.

 Orochi’s hands reach up to the back of her head in order to remove the golden clip that holds her coiffure in place. Her lilac hair cascades down and over her back, and Orochi is momentarily reminded that no one aside from Kagero has seen her with her hair down since she was a child. With her hands unoccupied again, she holds Kagero’s head to her breasts.

 “Oh, Kagero, mmh-!” her plea is cut short by the sudden wave of pleasure that courses through her as Kagero’s lips wrap around one of her nipples, her tongue swirling around the sensitive skin.

 “H- _hah~_ , yes…k-keep going,” she pleads, her hands almost unconsciously pushing Kagero closer to her chest. Kagero carries out the task as dutifully as she does all others, her lips enclosing tightly around the hyper-sensitive bud, her tongue methodically pushing against it and her teeth occasionally coming down to bite with just enough force to give a delightful, pain-edged pleasure.

Orochi whines, every touch of Kagero’s lips and tongue and teeth adding to the burning sensation she feels in her naked groin. Holding on to Kagero’s hair tightly, she moves her hips, grinding against her, desperately seeking friction that might ease her agony.

With an abruptness that draws a gasp from Orochi, Kagero pulls her mouth from Orochi’s chest and lunges forward in a motion so swift and fluid it could only be expected from a ninja. She pushes the diviner onto a laying position on the floor’s pillows, crawling over her like a predator.

Despite known her almost their entire life, Orochi hardly recognizes the look in Kagero’s eyes. Their gaze is hungry, feral, made intense by lust.Unintimidated, she submits to Kagero’s lead, laying back on the pillows and leaning on her elbows.

Kagero cups Orochi’s chin in her hand, pulling it up so she’ll look into her eyes.

“Orochi. If you let me keep going now, I won’t be able to stop.”

There it is again. That huskiness in her voice. It sends shivers down Orochi’s spine.

“I wouldn’t want you to stop for the world. I want you to make me scream.”

Kagero intends to do just that. She moves back, onto her knees and elbows before Orochi’s radiant, naked body. Her hands firmly grab Orochi’s lean thighs, pulling them towards herself.

Kagero takes a moment to revel in having her Orochi so close to her, and so utterly bare. She smoothes her cheek against her inner thigh, and presses upon it trails of kisses; grinning when the fair skin becomes covered in goosebumps. Orochi’s lips smooth into a thin line as she clutches Kagero’s hair, delighting in the sweet torture of being teased.

Moving closer to Orochi’s groin, Kagero’s stomach twists when she feels the heat of her arousal. Tentatively, she runs the tip of her index finger in a smooth line over Orochi’s warm, wet folds. Orochi gasps, her legs twitching in anticipation. She wants so, so badly to be touched by Kagero. She’d been wanting it for years.

Pleased by Orochi’s reaction, Kagero traces more slow, languid lines with her finger, its tip now coated in Orochi’s arousal. The diviner writhes under the touch, biting her lip and pushing her hip into Kagero, desperately seeking more.

“Kagero…d-don’t do this to me,” she hardly manages, her entire body feeling like it’s on a fire that will not subside until Kagero gives her the release she needs.

“Hm? And why not?” Kagero teases, wanting Orochi to say the words.

“Because I want…I _need_ you to put your mouth on me, Kagero. Please.”

Kagero grins at her, her finger still touching Orochi teasingly.

“Please, I- _hah!”_

Orochi gasps when Kagero’s tongue presses flat against her clit.The sensation is dizzying, electrifying. Her fingers grab a fistful of Kagero’s hair, pulling on it unapologetically.

Despite never having done anything of the sort before, Kagero takes it upon herself to be a fast learner in pleasing Orochi. She pays close attention to every reaction Orochi has to her different movements. She begins by pressing her tongue against Orochi in slow, thorough strokes, allowing for contact with as much of her as possible.

Orochi’s legs tremble, her hips subconsciously jerking into Kagero, pressing her sex against her mouth. Her entire body quivers, because not only is the sensation absolutely blissful, but it’s being given to her by Kagero. _Kagero_ is eating her out; a recurrent fantasy of hers now a reality.

Urged by Orochi’s mewls, Kagero begins to move faster, her tongue darting over Orochi’s wet folds over and over, each time applying significant pleasure.

Underneath Kagero’s sweet assault, Orochi writhes, her breathing fast and heavy and frantic, her voice hardly managing to leave her lips, uttering only the most wanton things - _mmm yes, like that - now go down a little b- YES there-- oh, gods, Kagero._

With newly acquired knowledge of where Orochi’s most sensitive spots are, Kagero completely shuts out all else, and loses herself to her task. Hands securely holding Orochi’s thin hips against herself, Kagero buries her face in Orochi’s sex, licking and sucking at her clit hard.

“Mmhm gods _yes!_ _More,_ _”_ Orochi begs, not even caring how lewd she sounds, because there’s absolutely nothing that exists for her save for the woman between her legs.

Kagero pulls her mouth from Orochi for a moment, her eyes seizing the opportunity to take in the sight beneath her. With her hair scattered messily all about her, her body trembling and quivering, and eyes full of lust, Orochi looks radiant.

Then, without hesitation, Kagero takes one of her fingers and slowly inserts it into Orochi, an _mmm_ of admiration escaping her at the sight and feeling of Orochi’s cunt easily taking in the digit. Her walls are wet, warm, and wrapping tightly around her finger.

Kagero moves her finger slowly, savoring the sensations, and Orochi’s delicious reactions. The digit curls experimentally, searching for where Orochi is most responsive.

“Oh yes…o-oh _yes,_ ” Orochi mewls, her hip thrusting into Kagero’s finger, matching her rhythm, desperately searching for more of its touch. It feels divine, but it’s still not enough, she still needs _more._

Kagero, ever so sharp, catches on to Orochi’s unspoken plea. She shifts slightly, adjusting her balance, before inserting a second finger into Orochi. She is surprised by the gasp that escapes the diviner when the digit disappears into her folds.

“ _Hah~!”_

Kagero moves her two fingers experimentally inside Orochi, pushing them in and out, allowing Orochi’s walls to adjust.

“P-please, Kagero…faster!” Orochi pleads, everything inside her screaming and aching for Kagero to fuck her faster; her arousal beginning to take absolute control of her body and mind.

Kagero diligently obliges, thrusting her fingers into Orochi, faster and faster each time. She curls them only slightly, hitting that one sweet spot where she now knows will draw the most delectable sounds. Moans begin to escape her own lips; she can’t help it, not when Orochi is looking and sounding so hot at her mercy.

Orochi leans on her elbows and pushes her hips hard into Kagero’s fingers, somehow managing to perfectly match their movement despite the alcohol still running through her veins. The sensation is overwhelming.

“F-fuck, don’t stop…don’t stop!”

Kagero fucks Orochi with all she’s got, using all of her long-perfected concentration to move her fingers with the precision Orochi so desperately needs. Despite not being an expert by any means, when she feels the diviner’s walls tensing around her fingers, Kagero knows she’s close.

Almost instinctively, Kagero swiftly leans down and presses her tongue against Orochi’s clit. She sucks at it, whirling her tongue around the ultra-sensitive nub as her fingers pound into the entrance over and over.

Orochi pulls at her hair hard.

“Gods, yes, that’s it….! Kagero- _fuck_ , I’m going to come!!”

Kagero fucks Orochi harder, her fingers moving in and out of her at blinding speed, and her mouth sucking hard at her clit.

Orochi _screams,_ her entire body taken over by shudders, her vision blinded and her breath stolen by her climax. Kagero keeps her fingers inside, but leans her upper body up to take in how perfect Orochi looks and sounds as she comes. Her entire life, she was enthralled by the diviner’s beauty; but now, her body a complete mess in the haze of an orgasm, she looks ravishing in a whole new way.

When Orochi finally exhales, indicating that she’s back to reality, Kagero carefully withdraws her fingers. They are warm and glistening with Orochi’s orgasm, and she doesn’t resist bringing them to her mouth to suck them clean. Watching from her position, Orochi bites her lip; her breath still in the process of normalizing.

Kagero crawls over Orochi, her own breath heavy from the exertion. Orochi sits, cupping the ninja’s cheeks in her hands and bringing her in for a kiss. She can taste herself on Kagero’s lips, and there’s something to twistedly hot about it. She pulls away, seeing stars.

“Kagero... that was incredible. You’re incredible.”

The ninja smiles, hoping the flush to her cheeks isn’t visible. “I only aim to please, my lady. Are you sleepy?”

Orochi raises an eyebrow, then giggles characteristically. “Sleepy? Not in the least. I will not be sleeping until I’ve had my turn with you.”

Before Kagero can respond or protest, Orochi kisses her again, hard and hungry. She’ll not let Kagero go anywhere until she’s the one screaming for her.

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
